User talk:Guan7
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Guan minks page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 21:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) For the Claiming In the claiming, you need more details on how he got here, how his childhood went and how his parents met, also the title has to be Claiming:Camp/Guan Minks not just Claiming:Camp/Guan! I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane Claims also you cannot have two claims that are both labeled Guan. I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane DW Doctor Who :D Fish Fingers and Custard? Allons-y! Image Vpting Umm, heads up, you cant vote on images because you're not level 5. Soryy heads up Just to let you know, image voting is only for users who are level 5, so it isn't something you can vote on yet Re:Claim Sure :) I'll look at it :D For future reference though, when leaving a message make sure you place the title of the message (Like for this, you could choose 'Claim' as the title) its for seperating the messages from one another :) (If you don't know how to do a title, go to the bar up top and click on normal t.... and you should get a selection, Heading 2 is the option for a title :D Re:Claim Ok, there's a few things I picked up on the first thing is with the parents, it would be better that you would go into a bit more detail, like how many times did they meet before going to bed with each other? Were they both sober when Guan was conceived, or had they had a bit to much to drink? You said someone tried to adopt him when he was 3, in brackets maybe you could specify who it is? If its a God or a messenger, they wouldn't adopt the demigod, they usually leave demigods be to make their own way in the world, but if its a monster, they wouldn't really attack him until the age of ten. How can he survive being homeless at the age of ten? If your not sure how, maybe he could have met other demigods and he travelled with them a bit but they died in a monster battle? Or maybe the foster homes foound him again whilst the other demigods were killed fighting, lets say, the Minotaur, and the empousai could be a worker, and Tower could be a neighbour of the foster home? Model Per the results of the image vote for the model: Kevin Mchale, the vote has been passed that the model is too recognizable. The image you have uploaded for this claim has been deleted and unfortunately you need to find a new model for the claim. Hi there Is our list accurate? If not, kindly message me with the corrections. Also, congratulations on becoming a Level Five user! If you were adopted by anyone, please tell me so appropriate prizes can be handed out. Thank you! Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 27th of May, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re: Alright :) Till then, I'll mark you as Officially Inactive.